gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
GameTime/Soundtracks
The GameTime series of sports games, starting 2003, features several licensed songs from different artists and bands. The genres featured range from hip-hop and rap, to rock and metal. However, the songs featured in the NBA GameTime series consist entirely of hip-hop tracks. MLB GameTime MLB GameTime 2003 *311 - "Down" *Alien Ant Farm - "Movies" *Andrew W.K. - "Party Hard" *Jimmy Eat World - "The Middle" *Lit - "Lipstick and Bruises" *P.O.D. - "Boom" *Red Hot Chili Peppers - "By The Way" *Smash Mouth - "All Star" *Sum 41 - "Fat Lip" *Sum 41 - "Makes No Difference" *Utah Saints - "Techknowledgey" MLB GameTime 2004 *Alien Ant Farm - "These Days" *Audiovent - "Gravity" *Breaking Benjamin - "Skin" *Bowling for Soup - "Punk Rock 101" *Depswa - "This Time" *Good Charlotte - "The Anthem" *Jane's Addiction - "Just Because" *Nonpoint - "Your Signs" *OK Go - "Get Over It" *Powerman 5000 - "Free" *Queens of the Stone Age - "No One Knows" *Sum 41 - "Still Waiting" *The Donnas - "Who Invited You" *The Exies - "My Goddess" *Treble Charger - "Hundred Million" MLB GameTime 2005 *1208 - "The Next Big Thing" *Autopilot Off - "What I Want" *Hoobastank - "Same Direction" *Fall Out Boy - "Saturday" *Franz Ferdinand - "Take Me Out" *Midtown - "Give It Up" *New Found Glory - "All Downhill from Here" *Steriogram - "Walkie Talkie Man" *Superchick - "Get Up (Heelside Mix)" *Thousand Foot Krutch - "Rawkfist" *The Offspring - "(Can't Get My) Head Around You" *Yellowcard - "Way Away" NBA GameTime NBA GameTime 2003 *De La Soul - "Thru Ya City" *Deltron 3030 - "Positive Contact" *DMX - "Party Up (Up in Here)" *Eric B. & Rakim - "Don't Sweat the Technique" *LL Cool J - "The G.O.A.T." *OutKast - "B.O.B." *Swollen Members - "Deep End" *Swollen Members - "Fuel Injected" *Talib Kweli & DJ Hi Tek - "Down for the Count" *The Chemical Brothers - "Galaxy Bounce" *The Pharcyde - "Passin' Me By" *Xzibit - "Front 2 Back" NBA GameTime 2004 *Black Sheep - "The Choice is Yours" *Big L - "M.V.P." *Clipse ft. Pharrell - "Grindin'" *DMX ft. Swizz Beats - "Get It on the Floor" *Eric B. & Rakim - "Juice (Know the Ledge)" *Joe Budden - "Pump It Up" *Jurrasic 5 - "The Game" *KRS-One - "Let 'Em Have It" *Nappy Roots - "Roun' the Globe" *P. Diddy ft. Notorious B.I.G. & Busta Rhymes - "Victory" *Pete Rock & CL Smooth - "They Reminisce Over You (T.R.O.Y.)" *Swollen Members - "Steppin' Thru" *Talib Kweli - "Get By" *The D.O.C. - "It's Funky Enough" *The Pharcyde - "Drop" NBA GameTime 2005 *A Tribe Called Quest - "Scenario" *Houston ft. Chingy, Nate Dogg & I-20 - "I Like That" *J-Kwon - "Tipsy" *Li'l Jon & the East Side Boyz - "Get Low (Remix)" *Twista - "Overnight Celebrity" *Usher ft. Li'l Jon & Ludacris - "Yeah!" NFL GameTime NFL GameTime 2003 *12 Stones - "Back Up" *Adema - "The Way You Like It" *N.E.R.D. - "Rockstar" *Paul Oakenfold - "Ready Steady Go" *Quarashi - "Stick 'Em Up" *Rob Zombie - "Never Gonna Stop (The Red, Red Kroovy)" *Saliva - "Click Click Boom" *Saliva - "Superstar" *Sevendust - "Praise" *Shocore - "Bonecracker" *Stereomud - "Don't Be Afraid" *Swollen Members - "Take It Back" NFL GameTime 2004 *DMX - "X Gon' Give It to Ya" *Fuel - "Won't Back Down" *Godsmack - "Straight Out of Line" *(hed) P.E. - "Blackout" *Joe Budden ft. Busta Rhymes - "Fire (Yes, Yes Y'all)" *Kazzer - "Pedal to the Metal" *Killer Mike - "Akshon (Yeah!)" *N.O.R.E. - "Nothin'" *One Minute Silence - "I Wear My Skin" *Queens of the Stone Age - "Go with the Flow" *Ra - "Do You Call My Name" *Saliva - "Superstar II" *Seether - "Gasoline" *Staind - "Price to Play" *Swollen Members - "Bring It Home" *Trapt - "Headstrong" NFL GameTime 2005 *Black Eyed Peas - "Let's Get It Started" *Drowning Pool - "Step Up" *Hazen Street - "Are You Ready" *Iggy Pop ft. Sum 41 - "Little Know-It-All" *Incubus - "Megalomaniac" *Jet - "Take It or Leave It" *Linkin Park - "Lying From You" *Nickelback - "Flat on the Floor" *P.O.D. - "Change the World" *Saliva - "Survival of the Sickest" *Sevendust - "Enemy" *Soil - "Redefine" *Terror Squad - "Lean Back" *The Hives - "Walk Idiot Walk" NHL GameTime NHL GameTime 2003 *Alien Ant Farm - "Courage" *Andy Hunter - "Go" *Audiovent - "The Energy" *Drowning Pool - "Tear Away" *Fear Factory - "Linchpin" *From Zero - "Check Ya" *Ill Nino - "Unreal" *Ill Nino - "What Comes Around" *Hoobastank - "Crawling in the Dark" *Spineshank - "New Disease" *Static-X - "This Is Not" *TRUSTcompany - "Downfall" NHL GameTime 2004 *30 Seconds to Mars - "Edge of the Earth" *Adema - "Unstable" *AFI - "Girl's Not Grey" *Boysetsfire - "Handful of Redemption" *Celldweller - "Own Little World" *Depswa - "From the Inside" *Disturbed - "Liberate" *Finger Eleven - "Good Times" *Papa Roach -"Time and Time Again" *Smile Empty Soul - "Bottom of a Bottle" *SR-71 - "Tomorrow" *Stone Sour - "Get Inside" *Taproot - "Poem" *The Blank Theory - "Middle of Nowhere" *Thrice - "All That's Left" NHL GameTime 2005 *36 Crazyfists - "Bloodwork" *Atreyu - "Right Side of the Bed" *Cellldweller - "Switchback" *Earshot - "Wait" *Funeral for a Friend - "Rookie of the Year" *Hoobastank - "Out of Control" *Nonpoint - "The Truth" *Pillar - "Bring Me Down" *Slipknot - "Duality" *Spineshank - "Smothered" *Static-X - "The Only" *Thousand Foot Krutch - "Phenomenon" *Three Days Grace - "Just Like You" *Thursday - "Signals Over the Air" Category:Soundtrack Category:Soundtracks Category:Sub pages